Atracción prohibida
by Tsunemori Akane
Summary: Sus ojos, su silueta muy bien formada, su delicioso aroma, su bellísima sonrisa, hizo que mi atracción por ella creciera poco a poco, aunque supiera que ella no podría ser mía.
1. chapter 1

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Llegando a la escuela tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por llegar rápidamente a la barda de esta.

Me pare delante de esta, a una distancia considerable para poder correr.

Suspiré con fuerza y tome vuelo, para poder saltar la barda y entrar a la escuela a tiempo.

Aunque destacó por ser el mejor alumno de la facultad de Medicina. A si que no era demasiado urgente llegar temprano a mi primera clase, ya daría alguna excusa.

Me senté sobre el pasto, recargando mi espalda en la barda blanca de la escuela.

Observé al sol en todo su esplendor, di un pequeño bostezo, sintiendo el cansancio por la carrera que di.

Me recosté sobre el pasto, dejando que mi rostro mirara de frente al cielo.

Hasta que un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos.

Mientras observaba hacia el cielo, escuche como una respiración acelerada se acercaba, hasta que una silueta opacada por la luz del sol paso por encima de mi, dejándome ver con total claridad que se trataba de una chica.

Con suma vergüenza, vi como aquella chica aterrizó en el suelo, tratando de taparse con su falda al reparar en mi presencia.

Volteo había mi un poco cohibida pero con cierta furia impresa en sus ojos.

Sus cabellos negros-azulados, se mecían al compás del viento, su falda, aunque larga, no dejaba de enmarcar su fina cintura, además de la blusa manga larga blanca que portaba, dejando ver lo hermoso de su cuerpo bien formado.

Me miro con cierto enojo y vergüenza, y no era para más, ya que vi lo que no se debería de ver.

-¿Viste algo?

Su voz resonó en mis oídos y el color rojo de sus mejillas me recordó al más jugoso tomate que hubiese probado alguna vez.

-Hmp, no es de tu incumbencia.

-C..Claro que lo es... Soy una señorita.

Su sonrojo aumento al ver que me pare, la observé con suma seriedad, buscando algo en sus hermosos ojos perla que me hiciera burlarme de ella.

-Eso deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de saltar la barda de esa manera.

Sonreí de manera ladina al ver que mi respuesta la puso más roja de lo normal, rayando un pronto desmayo.

\--Se...se me hizo algo tarde, no quería... causar algún problema en mi primer día de clases.

Alce una ceja intrigado por la nueva información recibida.

-Eres la chica nueva, Hyuga Hinata.

Más que pregunta fue una afirmación, ya decía yo que su postura y sus ojos se me hacían conocidos.

Los Hyuga eran uno de los mejores socios de la compañía de mi padre, ellos tenían cadenas de hospitales fuera de la región de todo Japón, era muy raro que sus miembros asistieran a las escuelas dentro de la región, ya que preferían mandarlos al extranjero.

-A sí es, soy Hyuga Hinata, un gusto en conocerte Uchiha Sasuke.

-Hmp, me imagino que tu padre te informo de mi estadía en esta escuela.

-Eso es evidente Uchiha-san, mi padre es socio del tuyo, asi que tengo el deber de conocer a los miembros de la familia Uchiha.

Su mirada mostraba fortaleza y mucha dignidad. Aunque muchas cosas se decían sobre la primogénita de los Hyuga.

-Tsk, como eres un miembro importante de la empresa, debo de tratarte bien.

-No se preocupe por eso Uchiha-san, yo no pretendo revolver asuntos laborales con los escolares, si me permite me retiro, le deseo un buen día.

Con asombro, vi como la princesa Hyuga caminaba arrogante hacia la entrada de la escuela, sin siquiera voltear.

Recogí mi mochila del pasto decidido a entrar a clases, ya que el día había empezado de forma interesante.

Al llegar al salón, presencié la peor acción de estupidez conocida por el humanidad.

En medio del salón se encontraba mi mejor amigo, tirado en el suelo abrazando los pies de la Hyuga, quien solo podía pedirle entre tartamudeos que se detuviera.

-¡Abuu! Hinata-chan ¡Te extrañe tanto! ¡No me vuelvas a dejar solo datebbayo!

\--Na... Naruto-kun... por... porfavor, tranquilízate.

La Hyuga trataba de comer tener su nerviosismo y sus ganas de desmayarse en ese instante.

Me acerque a mi mejor amigo y lo tome de su camisa, alzándolo con fuerza para que se quedará parado.

-Basta de tu estupidez usurotonkachi.

-¡Eyy Teme! ¡No dejas que demuestre mi amor por Hinata-chan, datebbayo!

-Hmp.

Ya levantado del suelo, pude pasar a mi asiendo, no sin antes toparme con la mirada agradecida de la Hyuga.

Me senté solo sintiendo la mirada de ella sobre de mi.

\--Eyy Hinata-chan, ¿Tu papá te dejará estudiar aquí?

La mirada de la Hyuga dejo de estar sobre de mí para poder centrarse en Naruto.

-Eso creo Naruto-kun, Neji-nisan está por terminar sus estudios en el extranjero, así que ya no habría nadie que pudiera cuidarme aya, por eso decidieron pasarme a estudiar aquí, según hoy me dirán quien sera mi protector temporal.

La mirada de Naruto se posó sobre ella, mientras analizaba sus palabras.

\--Pero tu eres muy fuerte Hinata-chan, no tendrías por que seguir siendo protegida por alguien.

La Hyuga suspiro, y solo pudo mirarlo de forma vacía.

-Mi padre me sigue tratando como una niña pequeña, dice que soy la viva imagen de mi madre y que le dolería perderme por alguna causa, así que prefiere tomar medidas extremas.

Naruto la vio un poco triste, aunque en sus ojos se vio un chispazo de felicidad.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Es perfecto! Hay que verle el lado bueno a esto, puedo tenerte nuevamente conmigo datebbayo.

Observé con cierto recelo como Naruto abrazaba a la Hyuga quien correspondió a su abrazo sin tan siquiera dudar.

Mis ojos tataladraron con furia la nuca de Doble de mi amigo.

Y ni siquiera pude entender el cambio de mis sentimientos al ver como ella era abrazada por él.

-Eso es cierto Naruto-kun, aunque por ahora debo de estar en vigilancia, según mi padre, la persona que me cuidara será el hijo de algún socio de la compañía.

La campana sino, dando por acabada la conversación de los dos.

La Hyuga se sentó a lado mío, me observo con tranquilidad, regalándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Sentí el calor arremolinarse en mis mejillas, así que gire mi rostro, gruñendo ante la sensación que me causo ver su pequeña sonrisa.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro, con. la única diferencia de la gran. atención que le daba el Dobe a la Hyuga.

Después de clase me dediqué a pasármela dentro de la biblioteca de la escuela, leyendo unos libros de anatomía.

Ya era muy tarde cuando salí de ahí, me dirigí caminando hacia mi casa, que no quedaba muy lejos.

Al llegar vi desde afuera un auto plateado, que no me era familiar.

Entre a mi casa un poco serio.

-Estoy en casa.

-Oh Sasuke, llegaste justo a tiempo.

Mi madre me veía de forma sonriente y feliz.

Mi madre para mí era la mujer más bella del mundo, jamás nadie podría igualar su belleza innata.

-¿Por que madre?

-Ven, Sasuke.

Me dirigí hacia ella, entregándole mi mochila, para que la guardara en mi cuarto.

Vi con asombro a Hyuga Hiashi, platicando con mi padre en la sala y a mi hermano Itachi junto a la Hyuga.

-Sasuke, ven acercate hijo, saluda a mi gran socio Hyuga Hiashi.

-Un gusto conocerlo.

Me incline ligeramente mostrando respeto, ya que mi padre era muy estricto con nuestras costumbres tradicionales.

-El gusto es mío muchacho, veo que tus hijos han crecido mucho, se ve que serán el mayor de tus orgullos Fugaku.

-Ya lo son, mis hijos son mi orgullo, mío y el de Mikoto.

Mi padre me miro aprobando mi comportamiento y aceptando de buen agrado el alago de su socio.

-Bueno, Sasuke, quería avisarte sobre la entrada de la primogénita de Hiashi a tu escuela, pero me e enterado por boca de la señorita que están en el mismo salón.

-A sí es padre, ella va en el mismo salón que yo.

Me senté a lado de mi hermano mayor quien me miro con picardía en los ojos.

-Eso es excelente, pues verás Sasuke, es primordial que te lleves muy bien con ella.

Mi desconcierto fue grande al ver la sonrisa cómplice de mi padre y de Hiashi.

-Creo que te habrás enterado de las circunstancias que me llevaron a cambiar a mi hija de escuela, bueno pues esa no es toda la información.

-Veras, hace unos meses hablábamos entre nosotros sobre la posibilidad de unir nuestras cadenas de hospitales, y llegamos a la conclusión de que como ustedes son la generación que continuarán con los negocios familiares, era mejor que entre ustedes se formará tal alianza.

Mi padre me miro con sumo orgullo y perseverancia en lo que planeaba, yo sin embargo ya veía venir la idea.

Lo más probable era la posible unión entre la Hyuga y yo, pero rotundamente me negaría a ello.

-Hable con mi hija Hinata y ella estuvo de acuerdo con mi petición, quería pedirte con suma confianza en ti, que cuidaras de mi hija en todo lo que queda de su carrera, hasta la finalización de esta.

Hiashi asintio hacia su hija quién sonrió de manera dulce, cautivando mis sentidos por unos segundos.

Mi padre tomo la palabra y yo ya venía venir mi perdición.

-Cuando ella termine de estudiar, se casara con Itachi.

" _No puede ser... Espera ¿Què?"_

 _ **oOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Hola!! Aquí les traigo esta pequeña historia, se que prometo subir capítulos continuos de mi otro dic Quiebre del Destino, pero no e tenido la inspiración suficiente para poder continuarlo, por lo pronto yo tuve la imaginación necesaria para poder crear este capítulo, pensé en hacerlo Oneshot pero al parecer no sera así.**_

 _ **XD jajajaja espero les aya gustado este primer capitulo,prometo que no sera tan largo, además que tampoco tengo muy claro con quién dejaré a nuestra línea Hinata.**_

 _ **A veces me siento malvada por ello ¡Wuajajajaja!**_

 _ **Les mando un gran abrazo de oso mis queridos lectores.**_

 _ **¡Hasta luego!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad pero la historia donde son participes si es 100% mía._

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mis ojos viajaron de mi padre a mi hermano y de mi hermano a la dulce chica que estaba sentada junto a él.

Mi rostro no mostraba sorpresa, pero en mi interior un millón de preguntas se estaban formulando a una velocidad increíble.

 _"¿Está de acuerdo con esta decisión? ¿Nuestro padre lo habrá obligado? ¿Y si no fue así? ¿Cómo la conoció? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué el y no yo?"_

\--Sasuke, sé que debes estar confundido, pero creo que Hinata te puede explicar muy bien el por qué no denegamos acerca de esta decisión.

Mi hermano me mostró una sonrisa cálida, característica de él.

Mire a Hinata quien solo me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

\--Pues ya todo está decidido Fugaku, nuestras familias se unirán, y quien mejor para mi hija que tu hijo mayor, no pude pedir mejor yerno.

Hiashi estaba de lo más contento con la unión de su primogénita con mi hermano y mi padre tampoco era la excepción, el sonreía gustoso de ello.

Su mirada se posó en mí, se acercó a pasos firmes y me tomo del hombro.

\--Sasuke, confió en ti para que cuides de Hinata, es lo más preciado que tiene Hiashi y debo decir que confió fielmente en ti, eres mi hijo y como tal sé que nade puede contra ti, en ninguna disciplina habida en este mundo, sé que podrás con ello.

\--Padre, ¿Por qué me da el deber de cuidar de la prometida de mi hermano?

\--Sé que tal vez no te agrade mucho, pero sucede que ellos decidieron su compromiso, no nosotros, ciertamente estaba pensando en casarte a ti con ella, pero ellos nos dieron la gran sorpresa de que se habían conocido y querían unirse en matrimonio, al principio pensé que no podría ser ya que Itachi estaría ocupado en la empresa y no podría cuidar de ella, pero tú mismo hermano me dio la idea de que podrías cuidarla tú y que no e molestarías por ello.

\--Voltee hacia mi hermano que platicaba con Hiashi de lo más contento.

 _"Nii-san estarás muerto"_

Volteo hacia mí sintiendo mi mirada pesada y solo me saco la lengua en forma de burla.

\--Retomando la plática sé que te preguntaras porque ella necesita demasiada protección.

Al escuchar a mi padre voltee a verlo nuevamente y sus ojos se mostraron serios.

\--Esto tendremos que hablarlo en el despacho, ya que Hinata no está enterada de ello.

En esos instantes pude notar cierta molestia en el rostro de mi padre.

\--Fugaku, me retiro, debo llegar a la casa antes de que mi hija Hanabi se ponga histérica, además de que Hinata debe llegar a estudiar y realizar sus deberes.

Hizo una reverencia y se marchó con Hinata en el carro que estaba estacionado en la entrada.

Mientras tanto mi madre felicitaba a Itachi y mi padre no podía estar más contento, yo por ahora parte no podía creerlo, sería la niñera de aquella chiquilla tonta.

No pudo defraudar a mi padre, aunque esto me provoque emociones que todavía no defino, debo cumplir con ello.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, avente la mochila en mi cama y decida tomar un baño antes de dormir, mis tareas ya las había realizado en la escuela, así que no tendría por que preocuparme por ello.

Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo, recordé como fue que conocí a la Hyuga. Su carácter cambio de uno nervioso a uno altanero y demandante, no se suele encontrar a chicas así, ella debe ser especial o al menos eso creo.

Sin embargo mi hermano se casaría con ella y yo no debo entrometerme en ello, solo debo apoyarlos y dar lo mejor de mí para cuidarla.

Al salir de la ducha me cambie con unos bermudas de mezclilla y una camisa color azul marino, y me encamine al despacho de mi padre.

Toque la puerta un par de veces y escuche el " _Adelante_ ".

Cerré la puerta y me pare enfrente del escritorio, mientras mi papa estaba parado viendo hacia afuera por la ventana.

\--Sasuke, sé que la petición de cuidarla es una molestia para ti.

\--Hmp.

\--Comprende que ella será la esposa de Itachi y por ello nuestra empresa crecerá más de lo que ya era, es mejor ser aliados de los Hyuga a ser sus enemigos.

\--Aun así no me creo completamente la idea de cuidarla solo por caprichos de su padre.

Mi padre suspiro y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, yo seguí parado enfrente de él.

\--Claro que esa no es toda la historia, hace unos meses en el extranjero, Hinata había sido acosada por un chico del cual no se sabe absolutamente nada, nosotros ya hemos estado investigando, pero no hemos encontrado nada concreto, solo sabemos que el chico fue sorprendido una noche por Hyuga Neji, escalando por la pared hacia la ventana del cuarto de Hinata.

\--Comprendo.

\--Sé que con tus capacidades podrás dar con la identidad de ese chico.

\--Hmp.

Salí del despacho maquinando mil ideas en mi cabeza, ciertamente esa chica no tenía forma de poder defenderse, se notaba a leguas que es muy frágil y tímida, aunque seguía perturbado por el ligero e imperceptible cambio de actitud de ella.

Al día siguiente me encamine hacia la mansión de los Hyuga, donde iría a recoger a esa chica.

Toque el timbre esperando a que alguien contestara, a cabo de unos minutos se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una chiquilla de al menos 1.50 de estatura, cabello largo y castaño, junto a aquellos ojos característicos de los Hyuga.

\--¡Hinata-nesan ya llego la copia de tu novio!

Un tic nervioso se instaló en mi ceja izquierda.

\--¿Ya llego Sasuke? ¡Espera ya bajo!

Lo peor es que no desmintió nada de lo que el renacuajo había dicho.

\--Y bueno Itachi dos ¿No piensas que ese peinado de pollo no te queda?

Mire a la niña de forma mordaz.

\--No es de tu incumbencia, renacuajo.

Su rostro tomo un rojo intenso por la ira de haberla llamado así, algo en mi interior se encendió, dando paso a la burla.

\--¡¿Como te atreves maldito Uchiha?!

\--Ya estoy lista Uchiha-san, debemos irnos.

La Hyuga tomo mi brazo de un solo jalón y me dirigió a tropezones hacia la calle, mientras su hermana me maldecía furiosa.

Después de un tramo me soltó bruscamente.

\--Perdone la mala actitud de mi hermana, Uchiha san.

\--Hmp, Sasuke.

\--¿Disculpe?

\--Puedes llamarme Sasuke, hace un rato no tuviste reparo en llamarme por mi nombre.

\--Así es, pero solo cuando esta mi padre presente, quisiera mantener la distancia con usted.

\--Eso no será posible ya que debo cuidarla ¿Lo olvido?

\--Vi su perfil de reojo, su porte era el de una chica nacida en buena cuna.

\--No lo olvido, solo que no estoy interesada en cuidados de una niñera, si es que me entiende.

Voltee sin entender completamente sus palabras mordaces hacia mí.

Llegamos a la escuela e ingresamos al pasillo.

\--Le ruego me disculpe Uchiha-san, debo hacer un mandado antes de entrar al salón de clases.

Observe su frágil silueta voltearse y dirigirse hacia la biblioteca, pero antes de entrar giro su cabeza y me observo con frialdad.

\--También le aviso que no tolerare que me esté vigilando u observando, es mi vida y puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca, hasta entonces Uchiha-san.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 ** _Guest_** : (No me aparece algún nombre en particular jajaj solo me aparece eso) Muchas gracias por tu review, y también gracias por decir que te resulta buena mi historia, espero puedas seguir leyéndola y que siga siendo de tu agrado.

 ** _Ricka_** : Muchas gracias por decir que te gusto mucho la historia, y pues como vez aquí sigue la continuación.

 ** _Mina_** : Mi querida lectora, jaajaja pues lo e estado pensando mucho sobre hacer un ItaHina, aunque al comienzo seria un SasuHina, jajaja creo que al final pondré una votación en donde los lectores de este fic podrán votar para decirme con quien se queda, porque sinceramente yo no me decido XD y gracias por mandarme ánimos, los necesito u.u

 ** _GilCa_** : Gracias por tu review, me pone contenta que le prestaras atención a esas partes, ya que esas fueron las principales ideas que tuve para crear el fic, espero te siga gustando leer esta pequeña historia, te mando muchos besos y abrazos de oso.

 ** _MikaSyo_** : Jajajaja la verdad es que esa no era la idea principal, pero no quería que fuera algo tan trillado, así que en el último segundo lo cambie y salió así, no me quejo del resultado, gracias por tu comentario, te mando un gran abrazo de oso.

 ** _Yokai-Onechan_** : Gracias!!! Yo siento que es algo enredado y fuera de lugar pero me gusta cómo va quedando, espero te agrade cada capítulo, te mando un gran abrazo de oso y un gran beso.

 **Hola a todos!! Espero les esté gustando o agradando este fic, ciertamente me está carcomiendo la cabeza con varias ideas que tengo pero no me puedo decidir por una en particular.**

 **Aun así espero disfruten de cada capítulo como yo gozo escribiéndolo.**

 **Les mando muchos abrazos y besos.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Me quede parado en ese mismo lugar, enfrente de la biblioteca por unos instantes, en los cuales mi cerebro no procesaba lo que aquella chica de dulce sonrisa había dicho.

Ciertamente me molestaba ese sentimiento de rechazo de su parte.

Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha y a mi nadie me trataba de es forma "Jamás"

Camine hacia mi salón de clases con un rostro de pocos amigos, lo cual era cierto.

Hasta que me tope con mi mejor amiga.

-Hola Sasuke-kun. Muy buenos días.

Sakura me sonrió cálidamente y me permitió el paso al salón mientras ella salía de el, tal vez por algún llamado de su madrina, quien era la directora de la Universidad.

\--Hmp

Entendiendo mi saludo se dirigió hacia su destino, mientras yo me sentaba en mi lugar a maquinar algún plan contra aquella chiquilla que se creía más que yo, no por ser una Hyuga le permitía tratarme de esa forma.

También su pequeña réplica, esa mocosa me las pagaría con crecer por llamarme el reemplazo de mi hermano Itachi.

Mientras una sonrisa malévola se formaba en mi rostro, observé cómo la Hyuga entraba al salón y se sentaba a lado mío, sin dirigirme ni la mirada.

"Esta me las pagarás"

El día paso sin problemas, ya que en casi todo el día estuve vigilando a la Hyuga sin que ella se diera cuenta, logrando cumplir con el mandado de mi padre.

Llegando la noche nos dispusimos a irnos juntos, aunque el ambiente entre nosotros era tensa.

Hasta que Sakura se hizo presente.

\--Sasuke-kun ¿Ya te vas a casa?

Sakura vio con impresión a la Hyuga quien solo la miro con su sonrisa dulce, pero a mi no me engañaba, se notaba la fuerza en sus facciones para mantener la sonrisa.

\--Hola Hinata, ¿Te vas con Sasuke-kun a casa?

La Hyuga observo detenidamente a Sakura quien solo alzó una ceja ante su inusual escrutinio.

\--Desgraciadamente sí, Sakura-san

Rápidamente me di cuenta que había dejado de lado su amable sonrisa y la miraba con seriedad.

\--Oh vaya, ¿Les importaría si los acompaño?

Mi casa queda cerca de la mansión Uchiha.

La Hyuga alzó su mano y revolvió los cabellos rosados de Sakura, y le mostró una sonrisa macabra.

\--Con gusto Sakura-san, pero sería mucho mejor si los dejo solos, total yo quiero deshacerme de Uchiha-san a como dé lugar, así que si me disculpas, nos vemos mañana.

Diciendo esto emprendió la carrera hacia la salida de la escuela y yo solo pude golpearme la frente.

"Si mi padre se entera que no la acompañe por la noche estoy frito"

\--Tsk.

Tome a Sakura de la mano y salí corriendo tras la Hyuga, jalando conmigo a mi amiga.

\--¡Sa... Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Que sucede?! ¡¿Por que corremos tras Hinata?!

\--¡Te lo explicaré luego!

Corrí tras ella mientras Sakura me llevaba el paso.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegamos a la casa de la Hyuga quien al parecer ya había llegado a su casa.

\--¡Demonios!

Jale mi cabello con frustración.

\--¿Ahora me dirás que esta pasando Sasuke-kun?

Sakura mantenía su postura recta mientras trataba de ver en mi algún signo de mentira o de escape hacia su pregunta.

Suspiré con frustración y solo atine a mirar nuevamente la mansión de los Hyuga tratando de no correr hacia la entrada y tirar la puerta para poder arremeter contra aquella princesa.

\--Vamos Sakura te acompañaré a casa.

Sakura asintió tranquilamente mientras seguía con la mirada sería.

Mientras caminábamos la frustración que tenía se hiba disipando.

\--¿Sasuke-kun?

\--Sakura, la Hyuga contraerá matrimonio con mi hermano Itachi, así que me encargaron cuidarla ya que su primo no podrá por su pronta salida de la universidad.

Su rostro mostró un poco de picardía, mientras una sonrisita salía de sus labios.

Ella era muy perspicaz, así que no era muy necesario tener que explicarle con detalle las cosas.

\--Y por lo que veo a ella no le agrada la idea de tener a su cuñado como niñera.

\--Hmp.

\--Oh, vamos Sasuke, tal vez encuentres algo en ella que pueda agradarte, sin embargo creo que deberías cuidarla más.

Su rostro se puso serio y yo voltee a verla con suma curiosidad.

\--Antes de irnos había una silueta cerca de la casa, sinceramente no le tome importancia, pero parecía mirar hacia arriba, en algún cuarto en específico, solo que creo que noto mi mirada por que se ocultó.

-Maldición Sakura, me debiste de haber dicho antes.

Hiba a emprender la carrera hacia la mansión de los Hyuga pero mi amiga me detuvo.

\--Sasuke-kun, no vayas todavía, esa persona me vio observándolo, así que esperara hasta que se haga muy de noche para que pueda actuar, asi evitará que lo descubran, puedes ir de noche, pero espero tengas mucho cuidado.

Ella me regaló una sonrisa y se despidió de mi cuando llegamos cerca de su casa.

Tome el consejo de Sakura y esperé hasta la media noche para dirigirme a la casa de la Hyuga.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

MikaSyo: Jajajaja pronto se sabrá quien es el acosador, como dije que está sería una historia corta, pues no tendrán que esperar mucho para saber. Por algo Hinata no lo quiere cerca, pero ¿Que es ese algo?

Te mando muchos besos y abrazos de oso.

Melania Uzumaki Uchiha: Claro que continuaré, solo que por cuestiones escolares no e podido continuarla pronto, pero ya acabé la mayoría de mis exámenes así que me será más fácil actualizar rápido, Jajajaja Hinata tratara de poner siempre en su lugar a Sasuke, pero hay una razón para ello. =-O jajajaja te mando un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

GilCa: Gracias por los buenos deseos y perdona la demora, las cosas se irán aclarando el los siguientes capítulos y pronto podré decidir sobre con quién debería quedarse Hinata, :-D Aunque mi mente me dice que con los dos jajajaja aunque no lo creo posible. Lo de cabeza de pollo se me ocurrió por que realmente aveces me recuerda a los pollitos Te mando muchos besos y abrazos de oso.

chris: Que bueno que te haya encantado el capítulo, si hay muchas teorías de como se conocieron Itachi y Hinata, ademas de que esto tiene que ver con la actitud de Hinata hacia Sasuke, pero eso lo descubriras en el siguiente capitulo. Te mando muchos abrazos de osos. :-P

guest: Ciertamente desearía que se quedará con los dos ;-) pero eso es imposible, jejeje solo puede quedarse con uno y pues Hanabi, es un buen partido para Sasuke, pero lo estoy pensando, por que no se con quién se quedará Hinata aún. Se que los capítulos son muy cortos, pero haveces no tengo mucho tiempo y nada más pudo escribir poco espero me puedas esperar y así podré hacerlos un poco más largos, además de que la actitud de Hinata debe ser deslizada con suma tranquilidad y claro que pondré como se se enamoraron esos dos tórtolos jejejeje te mando muchos abrazos de oso.

Fuminis: Gracias por tu review, espero te diga gustando cada uno de los capítulos, jajajaja yo también apoyo el ItaHina pero es difícil decidir con quién de los dos hermosos hermanos Uchiha se quedará.

 **Hola! Perdonen la demora es que estoy a finales de semestre y he estado demasiado ocupada en exámenes, trabajos y mucho más.**

 **Gracias por leer esta historia, en verdad lo agradezco, armas de que sean muy pasientes.**

 **Sin más espero les aya gustado, este capítulo y esperen con ansias el siguiente por que se responderán varias preguntas :-D**

 **Les deseo una hermosa semana, hasta pronto yo mis queridos lectores. Les mando muchos abrazos de oso y besos de a montón.**


	4. Chapter 4

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Me puse una camisa azul marino, unos pantalones de mezclilla cómodos y unos tenis negros y esperé a que dieran al menos las 12 de la noche para dirigirme a la mansión de los Hyuga.

Al ver la hora indicada me dispuse a salir de mi casa, observé que mis padres estuvieran profundamente dormidos.

Pase frente al cuarto de mi hermano mayor.

" _Tal vez debería decirle que me acompañe ya que se trata de su novia"_

Al pensarlo mejor, decidí que la cosa no era tan mala para tener que recurrir a el, yo solo pido darme abasto.

Camine un largo camino de mi casa a la suya.

Al llegar vi lo que Sakura me había comentado, un hombre viendo hacia la ventana de los Hyuga, miraba fijamente como esperando algo o a alguien.

Me escondo di cerca de unos árboles del lugar, mientras observaba el cuarto oscuro de la Hyuga.

Por un momento me imaginé a esa chica durmiendo plácidamente sobre blancas sábanas, dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo, siendo más vulnerable estando dormida, como un ángel sin protección, buscando quién pudiera cuidarla.

Algo dentro de mi salto y se regocijo con ese pensamiento.

De pronto vi una silueta bajar por la pared, no había visto cuando fue que se subió y salió de ahí, rápidamente me acerque al lugar esperando atrapar a aquel hombre.

Le di una patada en las costillas al hombre que estaba debajo de la ventana, pero ante tal acto otro silueta se abalanzó contra mí y me golpeó el estomago con fuerza logrando que se me saliera el aire del estómago.

Por la adrenalina y la furia del momento, tire un golpe al estómago de la persona que me agredió y la tire al suelo plantando mi pie sobre su garganta.

Cuando escuché una voz muy familiar.

\--¡Sasuke! ¡Basta! ¡No le hagas daño!

Vi el rostro de mi hermano preocupado y a la vez con molestia en su voz.

Puse mi mirada sobre la persona que estaba debajo de mi y vi con claridad los ojos lunas de la chica con la que fantaseaba hace unos instantes.

\--¿Hyuga?

Quite rápidamente mi pie y la levanté, recibiendo un manotazo de su parte.

Por la resistencia que puso cuando la toque no pudo mantener el equilibrio, cayendo sobre mis brazos y sin que algo me lo impidiera la mire de arriba a abajo con mirada estoica, su mirada, aunque dura, mostraba una luz de dulzura y timidez.

Sus mejillas rosas por nuestro contacto y su respiración acelerada ante nuestra cercanía... o al menos era lo que mi mente y mi corazón querían pensar.

Se alejó de mi con tranquilidad y corrió a los brazos de mi hermano quién la abrazo y le besó la frente.

Me miro un poco preocupado por lo que sucedería conmigo.

\--Necesito explicaciones nisan.

Itachi suspiro y miro a la Hyuga quien solo pudo bajar la mirada y asintió derrotada.

Los observé detenidamente, los dos vestían de negro, ella con un pantalón de cuero pegado a sus piernas y una chamarra negra, además de traer el pelo recogido en una coleta, él con pantalones negros, tenis y una camisa negra junto a una chamarra azul.

\--Sasuke, es mejor hablar en otro lugar, si Hiashi-sama se entera que estamos afuera y que su hija no está en su cuarto, entonces nos veremos en muchos problemas.

Asentí disgustado, por la espera de saber por que rayos estaban haciendo eso y tal vez por que jamás soltaron sus manos del agarre que ya habían fundido cuando ella lo abrazo.

Nos acercamos a un parque, que aunque estaba todo oscuro, tenía una lámpara encendida.

La Hyuga se sentó en una banca mientras que Itachi y yo nos mirábamos tratando de desifrarnos.

\--Sasuke, se que mi padre te encomendó que cuidaras a Hinata por el tiempo en que ella estaría estudiando.

\--Nisan, me recomendaste a mi, sabiendo que esto pasaría.

Era una gran afirmación de mi parte.

\--Asi es, pensé que podría pasar algo así, pero pensé que era mejor que tú lo supieras, eres alguien en quien confiaré mi propia vida.

Un sentimiento de culpa se instalo en mi interior.

\--Eso no me responde aún el por qué de sus accacciones.

El me miro un poco nervioso y una sonrisa tonta adorno su rostro.

\--Eso es por que para explicártelo debemos contarte las circunstancias en que conocí a Itachi, Uchiha-san.

La Hyuga me miraba con una sonrisa burlona y sus ojos se iluminaron con una luz que jamás había visto.

Ojalá pudiera yo causar esa reacción en ella.

\--Yo estaba cansada del trato de mi padre, siempre resguardandome del exterior poniéndome guardaespaldas y cuidando cada detalle de mi vida, por más que quería ser alguien que pudiera vivir libremente, sin tener que preocuparme por seguir viva todos los días, era absolutamente imposible, mi padre siempre me trato tan delicadamente por temor a perderme como perdió a mi madre, me parezco tanto a ella que el teme perder el único recuerdo que tiene de ella, también está Hanabi, pero ella es el vivo retrato de él, así que para él eso no cuenta.

Viví encerrada sin saber defenderme ni decir una palabra en contra de las órdenes de mi padre, hasta que me mandaron a estudiar el extranjero con mi primo Neji. Cuando nos comenzamos a tratar, vi una oportunidad de oro y comenzar a entrenar artes marciales específicas de nuestra familia, las que nunca me quisieron enseñar por temor a que me lastimara, el me enseñó y me instruyó en ello, hasta que me hice muy buena, aún así el siempre cuidaba de mi, nunca dejo que alguien me tocara un solo cabello, aunque el quería que viviera mi vida cómo yo lo deseaba, así que una noche el me saco a escondidas de mi casa, llevándome a un concurso de lucha, donde yo le había insistido poder participar.

Su mirada tranquila y serena cambio a una burlona y llena de orgullo.

\--Le patee el trasero a ese chico que pensó que por tener esta complexión y por ser mujer no podría contra el, jamás en mi vida me sentí llena de adrenalina.

Mi primo me miraba orgulloso, sin emitir ningún sonido. Conforme pasaban las horas fui derrotando a todo chico que se me enfrentara, hasta que un muchacho mayor que todos, de mirada fría y calculadora, subió al podio retandome solo con la mirada.

Siempre pensé que mi hermano no era del todo obediente con mi padre y que se deba sus escapadas para salir del estrés que le provocaba la empresa.

Observo a mi hermano quién solo le sonrió y se esconde la cabeza con pena.

\--Todos los chicos que habían subido a pelear conmigo me veían con esa mirada de superioridad como diciendo que yo estaba por debajo de ellos por ser así, me sentí asqueada y furiosa por ello y pensé que también Itachi está igual.

Cuando comenzó la pelea lo golpee hasta el cansancio y él tampoco se contenía, era como pelear con mi igual, sentí una emoción distinta a los demás encuentros.

Quedamos en empate hasta el final, así que yo por cansancio me retiré de la contienda, dejando a tu hermano ahí parado mientras era seguida por Neji, quien me felicitó, dándome una palmada en el hombro. Al día siguiente me lo tope comprando verduras para su comida.

Al decir aquello los dos estallaron a carcajadas.

\--¡Jamas hubiera pensado que aquella chica tan fuerte y demasiado aterradora tuviera una cara de ángel y fuera tan tímida!

\--¡Yo la tuve peor Itachi! ¡Vi al chico calculador y de mirada fría, comprando verduras!

Siguieron riendo, mientras yo me ponía incómodo.

\--Al final...

La Hyuga se secaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado de los ojos de tanto reír.

\--Nos comenzamos a tratar poco a poco y comenzamos a asistir a peleas clandestinas,casi todas las noches, para desasernos del estrés y la frustración, así nos convertimos en los mejores amigos y después en pareja, hasta que anunciaron mi regreso a Japón y su pronta postulación como presidente de la compañía de tu padre, así que fue una gran oportunidad para los dos, hoy iríamos a una pelea, pero al parecer ya no podremos asistir.

Los observé con seriedad y solo suspiré.

\--Ire

Los dos me voltearon a ver y se miraron desconcertados por mi respuesta.

\--Quiero ver que tan buena eres cuñada.

Esa palabra dolía como las mismas llamas del infierno.

Mi hermano asintió rodeando mi cuello con su brazo y la Hyuga me miraba divertida.

\--¡Esto será _asombroso_ ototo!

 _oOoOoOoOoOo_

esther82: Muchas gracias por tu review, jejeje que se quede con Sasuke o con Itachi todavía para mí es un dilema, eso lo tendrán que decidir ustedes, mis lectores. Gracias por esperar las actualizaciones del fic, y perdona la tardanza, _ te mando muchos abrazos de oso.

Gabyshields: ¡Oh vaya! ¡Que genial que este sea tu primer fic SASUHINA! ¡ Me pusiste feliz! Daré todo de mí para que sea una gran experiencia y no te arrepientas :-D

Espero te diga gustando cómo va quedando.

Te mando muchos abrazos de oso y besos.

 _MikaSyo_ : Jajaja ciertamente me encanta esa forma para ella, aunque también me encanta como es canónicamente. Que bueno que me salió la amistad de Sasuke y Sakura, ya que trate de hacerlo lo más ligera posible y no tan llamativa para que no le quitará protagonismo a los personajes principales.

Te envío muchos abrazos de oso y besos ()

 **Hola mis queridos lectores.**

 **Aquí les traigo este capítulo super suculento, dejando un poco más de momentos para que se vea quien será el escogido por nuestra querida Hinata-chan, espero les esté gustando los capítulos, se que tardo un poco en subir capítulos, pero tartare de subirlos lo más pronto posible, más que pronto saldré de vacaciones.**

 **Les deseo un buen inicio de semana y espero que se la pasen super bien.**

 **Les mando muchos besos y abrazos de oso.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las hermosas piernas de la Hyuga se movían al compás de una canción sensual sonando en mi cabeza.

Abrazada de mi hermano como si su vida dependiera de ello, ignorando mi presencia a su lado, no puedo decir que esto no me disgustaba, pero no quería mostrar sentimiento alguno capaz de darle un motivo de celos a mi hermano y de conflicto a la Hyuga.

Porque si, ella no me era tan indiferente como lo aparentaba, ella sentía esa misma intensidad de pasión que yo, una intensidad que tal vez pueda pasar por amor, o tal vez no.

Sin embrago yo no espero que ella se fije en alguien que no sea mi hermano, podría soportar que se quedara con él, por el simple echo de saber que ella puede ser feliz a su lado, pero a la vez me duele demasiado pensar que ella tiene que estar en brazos de otro hombre.

Mientras pensaba todo esto y más, no podía dejar de ver el lugar donde se suponía tendría lugar la pelea.

Se trataba de una escuela, abandonada hace mucho tiempo y en lo profundo de su corredor, se encontraban aulas con muchos chicos y chicas peleando, apostando, bebiendo, entre muchas otras cosas capaces de mantener la adrenalina y los vicios al máximo.

Seguí a mi hermano y a la Hyuga hasta el último salón en donde se veía, los estaban esperando.

Las sillas fueron arrinconadas en una esquina, mientras un hombre de la edad de mi hermano con muchos piercings en todas partes de su cara y un extraño cabello naranja, le sonreía con soberbia.

\--Al fin llegan, los mejores peleadores no podían faltar.

Mi hermano tomo a la Hyuga de la cintura y la apretó contra sí, le devolvió el gesto con una señal, un silbido de la chica de cabello azul y ojos avellana sonó en el lugar, dando un aviso.

Un hombre de por lo menos 27 años de cabello plateado y con tatuajes en los brazos se relamió los labios viendo con suma lujuria a la Hyuga.

\--Por jasin, nunca me dijeron que mi contrincante sería tan sabrosa, ¿Estás seguro de esto Itachi? Puedo llegar a mallugar tu jugosa fruta.

Mire al idiota con ojos de furia, pero mi hermano solo rio sonoramente y no se amedrento por el comentario.

\--Tu eres el que saldrá mal parado de esta contienda.

Me cruce de brazos y observe a la frágil Hyuga caminar hasta el centro, donde el idiota peli plateado estaba esperándola.

\--Preciosura, me llamo Hidan, mucho gusto en conocerte.

Esa chica en tono altanero contesto.

\--Debo decir que el gusto no es mío, comencemos con esto, quiero demostrarle a mi pequeño cuñado que soy lo bastante fuerte como para que deje de verme con una mirada de compasión hacia mi complexión frágil.

El dichoso hombre volteo a donde estaba yo parado, y me di cuenta de la mirada penetrante de la Hyuga.

A sí que eso le molesto siempre, no era la forma en que debía de cuidarla de los peligros, si no mi mirada... a pesar de ser frio y no mostrar totalmente mis emociones, ella logro captar mi mirada hacia ella, me sentí expuesto, porque ella sabía que yo la creía débil y sumamente frágil, incapaz de protegerse a sí misma si no era ayudada por alguien.

\--Bueno chicos ¡¡Comencemos!!

La chica dio un grito, dando por iniciada la pelea.

Hidan trataba de atacar a la Hyuga y esta solo se dedicaba a esquivarlo.

\--Ven acá chiquita, no te are daño, solo quiero ver cómo se siente tener que tocarte más de lo que cualquier hombre podría hacerlo.

La Hyuga no se inmuto por lo dicho, sin embrago con un movimiento certero, asesto un golpe a la boca del estómago de Hidan, quien retrocedió y tosió un poco.

\--De una vez te aviso que no tolero que no den todo en una pelea, ¡No me trates como una chiquilla y pelea maldita sea!

Hidan dejo su sonrisa burlona y comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas a la cabeza de la Hyuga, sin tener ningún éxito, porque ella esquivaba y golpeaba en su estómago o en su piernas.

Como si de una acróbata se tratara, la Hyuga tomo vuelo y salto dándole un rodillazo en el rostro, logrando romperle la nariz en el proceso.

Viendo Hidan la sangre derramándose por su rostro, grito y se abalanzo contra la Hyuga sin piedad, pero esta, tomando ventaja de ello, corrió hacia el agachándose, y tomando su pierna, tirando fuertemente hacia atrás, haciendo que Hidan callera estampado de cara hacia el suelo.

Rápidamente ella se subió arriba de él, tomando sus brazos, sobre su espalda y así dejándolo incapaz de moverse.

Con una sola mano acaricio los cabellos de aquel hombre.

\--Buen chico, diste todo lo que tenías, pero no es verdaderamente lo suficiente para darme tan solo un golpe.

La Hyga tomo la cabeza de aquel tipo con las dos manos y rápidamente la azoto contra el suelo, dejándolo noqueado.

Todos gritaban, y alababan a la Hyuga, dejando ver que muchos lograron sacar grandes ganancias de su apuesta por ella.

Itachi la tomo de la cintura y la beso con pasión.

\--Me encanta ver que tan fuerte eres para

poder joderlo hasta la muerte.

\--Itachi, gracias, me tratas como tu igual a pesar de mi forma de ser o de mi cuerpo.

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron con un rojo fuerte. Un rojo que solo quería que fuera para mí.

El hombre de piercings, se acercó y le entrego dinero a la Hyuga quien solamente le agradeció y le dijo algo a Itachi al oído, para después tomarme de la mano y salir conmigo, dejando a mi hermano solo dentro del salón.

\--Tienes que acompañarme, necesito ir al baño pero no puedo ir sola, ya que aunque sea muy fuerte, no podría contra los malditos depravados de este lugar mientras estoy haciendo mis cosas.

Rodé los ojos, mientras seguía siendo jalado e la mano.

\--Nii-san podía acompañarte.

\--Claro que no, ahorita le toca pelear, así que no podría acompañarme, no quiero ser una carga para él, en ningún sentido.

Al llegar al baño, pensé que me dejaría fuera, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al verme dentro de los baños.

\--Oye yo no debería estar aquí adentro.

Ella me miro sonriente.

\--Naturalmente no deberías, pero este no es un lugar normal Uchiha-san, así que yo entrare en uno de estos cubículos y tú te pondrás detrás de la puerta, soy muy precavida con estas cosas.

Una de sus delicadas mano tomo la puerta de uno de esos cubículos y se adentró en el, dejándome a mí con el impulso de abrirlo y acorralarla dentro de este.

Conteniendo mi impulso animal, me coloque detrás de la puerta y espere a que ella saliera.

Sintiendo mi corazón pulsando constantemente contra mi pecho.

Y como si la mala fortuna estuviera de mi lado hoy, ella hizo una pregunta que no creí escuchar jamas de sus labios.

\--Uchiha-san ¿Qué es lo que siente por mí?...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _MikaSyo_

: _Ciertamente los pensamientos de Sasuke vuelan mucho y que decir de sus ganas por estar con Hinata, me encanta que te gusten los capítulos y espero no decepcionarte. Pd: Ojala te guste como describí esta pequeña pelea entre Hidan y Hinata. Te mando un gran abrazo de oso._ _Gabyshields: Hola, jajaj me encantaría dejarla con los dos, pero eso es imposible, ya que el curso de esta historia depende de ustedes mis lectores y de mis pensamientos medio macabros jajajaja te mando un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos._ _GilCa : Desde el principio tve la idea de hacer a Hinata un poco más atrevida y en busca del reconocimiento de las personas que creen que es frágil y débil, por eso su comportamiento cambiante, espero te haya gustado la pelea entre Hidan y Hinata, ciertamente le di toda la ventaja a ella jajajaja. Te mando un gran abrazo de oso._

Hola mis queridos lectores!!

Aquí les traigo este maravilloso capitulo, espero les esté gustando.

Perdonen la tardanza, pero apenas acabe con mis exámenes, así que ya me puedo dar un respiro.

Ahora bien, ¡ya estamos en un punto crítico!

Depende de ustedes el camino del corazón de Hinata.

Voten por su camino favorito y el que tenga más votos será el ganador.

Las opciones son:

1.- Se queda con Itachi.

2\. Se queda con Sasuke.

3.- No escoge a ninguno (No creo que sea escogida, pero igual la pongo)

4.- Se queda con los dos. (Aquí hay dos posibilidades, que sea Sasuke amante de Hinata mientras ella está casada con Itachi, o que por alguna extraña razón de amor profundo hacia su hermano, Itachi deje a Hinata estar con los dos con su entero conocimiento)

Esta cuarta idea es demasiado perversa, pero no hay que dejarla fuera, si veo que dos de estas ideas empatan, entonces pondré dos posibles finales y ustedes escogerán cual les gusta más.

Muy bien, me despido de ustedes hasta el siguiente sábado, que será el ultimo día para votar y el domingo subiré la historia con la ruta que hayan escogido.

Les mando un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

¡Hasta pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí estamos en el capítulo final de esta pequeña historia.

Muchas gracias por aquellos quienes votaron y me dieron su opinión al respecto, ame cada uno de los review, me hicieron sentir muy feliz además de inspirarme a escribir con mayor devoción.

 _Y el ganador es... chan, chan, chan, chan (Redoble de tambores)... lo sabrán hasta que lo lean, pequeños saltamontes._

Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pero si este pequeño fic.

¡Disfruten!

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\--¿De qué hablas?

\--Sabes de lo que hablo, a parte de tu mirada de miedo a que el viento me quiebre, tienes una forma demasiado demandante de mirar cuando algo te atrae.

\--Ni en tus mejores sueños podrías atraerme.

\--No te confundas Sasuke, yo no sueño en lo absoluto contigo, me casare con tu hermano, yo no podría traicionarlo aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

\--Me sorprende que la primera causa de que no quieras traicionarlo no sea porque lo amas.

\--No es necesario que te lo diga, ya debiste de haberlo notado, amo a Itachi más que a mi propia familia, daría todo por él, sería lo que él quisiera que fuera, sonreiría aunque no tuviera un porque, lo miraría, lo abrazaría, le entregaría todo de mi si el así lo quisiera, y sin embargo es muy difícil para mí, no aventarme encima de él y fundirme con su ser, porque él y yo somos más que un amor unido, es más que un simple sentimiento.

Con cada palabra sonando de sus labios, sentía que mi corazón se estrujaba y mis entrañas se encendían, la ira acumulada se me estaba desbordando de los poros de mi piel.

Enojado y lleno de tristeza, golpee la puerta del cubículo donde estaba ella y pegue mí frente a la puerta.

\--¡¿Y entonces que fueron todas esas miradas y esas expresiones que tuviste conmigo?!

\--Vaya, te creí mas callado, y te dije que no te confundieras, si me porte extraña contigo, fue porque no te toleraba por la tonta mirada de lástima que me tenías, y las expresiones... perdóname por esto Sasuke, pero yo no te veía a ti en esos momentos... la verdad es que... cuando te veía así de serio, parecía que veía la mirada de Itachi del primer día en que lo conocí.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, sentí que algo dentro de mí se quebraba y dejaba que mi ira fuera apagada por un balde de agua fría.

 _"Jamas me vio a mí, vio a mi hermano...vio a Itachi"_

\--Odio a mi hermano.

\--No Sasuke, no debes odiarlo por una mujer como yo, tengo la culpa por haberte hecho pensar que eras correspondido, yo soy con quien debes desquitarte y aunque quisiera poder corresponderte, eso me es imposible en todos los sentidos.

\--Cállate Hyuga

\--Hinata

\--¿hmp?

\--Llámame Hinata a secas, yo ya te llamo Sasuke, cuñado.

Una sonrisa de frustración surco mi rostro, y me di cuenta que yo jamas tuve alguna oportunidad con ella, porque el afortunado, por más que lo quiera negar, fue el tarado de mi hermano mayor.

\--Ojala te hubiera conocido antes Hyuga.

\--Él hubiera no existe, pero las cosas no hubiesen sido muy distintas si te hubiese conocido antes.

Oculte mis ojos porque era verdad, aunque la hubiese conocido antes, ella no podría amarme y yo no le hubiese prestado atención alguna.

\--Olvidemos esto quieres Sasuke.

\--Hmp

Me resigne, soy un Uchiha y un Uchiha jamas se rinde, pero no peleare por ella, dañándola o dañando a mi hermano y a mi familia, es mejor dejar las cosas como están... no siempre me salen las cosas como yo deseo.

Mientras meditaba acerca de lo que habíamos hablado unos segundos antes, un ruido de una puerta abriéndose de golpe me puso alerta, hasta que vi al estúpido de mi hermano corriendo como cachorro hacia donde estaba yo.

\--¡¿Y Hinata?!

\--Estoy aquí cariño, Sasuke estaba vigilando que nadie entrara.

Hinata estaba dentro del cubículo, haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, mientras Itachi, con cara de idiota, estaba que me cegaba de tanto brillo en sus ojos.

\--Espera un momento ya salgo.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Itachi se subió a la pared del cubículo, mientras trataba de ingresar en él.

\--Nii-san, idiota ¿Que rayos haces?

Mientras decía estas palabras él, ya estaba ingresando al cubículo de Hinata.

\--¡Ahhh! ¡Itachi te dije que esperaras!

\--Lo siento Hina, pero no aguantaba jejeje ¡Estoy muy contento cariño!

Una gota de sudor bajo por mi sien, mientras veía las idioteces de mi hermano mayor.

De un solo golpe Hinata empujo a Itachi, rompiendo en el proceso la puerta del baño, y mi hermano siendo lanzado al suelo.

\--¡Itachi, todavía no me caso contigo como para que me veas desnuda!

Las mejillas de Hinata estaban rojas.

\--¡E..e...e...eres... un...! ¡ahh! ¡¿Por qué haces estas cosas?

\--Estas tartamudeando otra vez Hinata, jejej esa cara de vergüenza te queda muy bien mi linda y hermosa paloma.

Ella volteo avergonzada, tratando de que las palabras salieran de su boca, en vano.

Itachi se levantó del suelo y la abrazo por la espalda, provocando en ella un pequeño salto.

\--Te amo demasiado Hinata, no te cambiaria ni aunque mi alma se fuera al infierno.

Hinata se dejó abrazar, mientras él recostaba su mejilla en la coronilla de su cabeza.

Asqueado de tanto amor, me di la media vuelta y salí del baño. Un poco herido y a la vez con la conciencia tranquila, me dirigí a la salida, para informarle a mi padre que Hinata está a salvo y que la persona que la acosaba no era nadie de quien preocuparse, ya me había yo encargado de ello.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Después de la boda de mi hermano y del nacimiento de su primer hijo, las cosas se hicieron más tranquilas y menos tensas entre Hinata y yo.

No obstante, yo visitaba la casa de los Hyuga casi todos los días, pensando en que la vida me dio un golpe bajo e tanto orgullo estúpido que me cargaba.

\--Llegas tarde Sasuke.

Vi en la puerta de la casa una muchacha de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta baja, un vestido color naranja oscuro, muy discreto y unas preciosas sandalias blancas.

Había crecido mucho desde el día en que la había conocido, y sus ojos tan blancos como los de toda su familia, ella fue quien un día se me confeso y yo acepte pensando en que la aria sufrir de tantas burlas en el pasado... pero termine cayendo en su red...

\--Hmp

\-- Tan prepotente como siempre Sasuke, vamos que Itachi y Hinata-nesan nos esperan.

Tome su mano y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos, me vio sonrojada y yo solo sonreí ladinamente, ante sus expresiones tan tiernas, solo hechas para mí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquí está el final de esta historia, espero les haya gustado, no hago otro final, ya que no hubo un empate en las votaciones, Itachi gano por mayoría de voto, pero aun así les deje ese pequeño fragmento que espero les haya gustado.

Sé que tal vez se quedaron con ganas de más peleas o algún enfrentamiento, pero por causas personales y de tiempo, no podía extender mucho el fic, así que por eso tuve que dar el último capítulo hoy, espero me perdonen.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

¡Nos leemos


End file.
